


take one (or two) for the team

by timelordswillwasteyou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, This is super self-indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual voyeurism, do i even have to say that anymore or can we just assume, i don't make the rules, i'm usuallly not a multishipper but it seems this anime has broken me, this 100 percent happened at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: The Captain had told him to infiltrate jungle through whatever means necessary. Somehow, Saruhiko doesn’t think this is exactly what he had in mind.(Or, the one where Fushimi’s sex life becomes as colorful as his auras.)





	take one (or two) for the team

**Author's Note:**

> uh, first of all, sorry for the terrible title. and second of all, sorry in general. not my finest work but I just can't stop writing threesomes for this dumb fandom someone stop me
> 
> (based on my self-inflicted prompt: "did someone say Fushimi/Yukari/Nagare threesome? no? yeah me either")

The Captain had told him to infiltrate jungle through whatever means necessary. Somehow, Saruhiko doesn’t think this is exactly what he had in mind.

After climbing the ladder to J-rank faster than anyone ever had (by somewhat nefarious means, but hey, he's never been accused of playing fair), Saruhiko had been introduced to the other J-ranked members and immediately began taking mental notes of his initial impressions. Gojou Sukuna he had dismissed as childish and hotheaded, if a capable fighter (somewhat like a certain Homra member he knows); Iwafune Tenkei seemed passive and quiet, and so Saruhiko was at once suspicious of his true motives and power and made note to watch him closely; and Mishakuji Yukari hid a clever mind and incredible fighting power behind his pretty face.

As for the Green King himself, Hisui Nagare preferred to observe and calculate. He seemed to spend a lot of time in his own head, thinking and planning and watching, and Saruhiko should probably be doing the same (part of his mission is to observe, after all), but he finds it is somewhat difficult to pay attention to anything with Yukari’s pretty mouth sliding wetly down his cock while Saruhiko spreads his cheeks to rub a thumb against Yukari’s entrance.

Saruhiko can’t be exactly sure how he ended up in this position. He had deduced fairly quickly after arriving at jungle that Yukari and Nagare were an item of sorts – he of all people can recognize what those subtle, stolen glances mean from a mile away – and they had made no secret of their interest in Saruhiko. In not only his mind but his body as well (as Yukari had made clear by pressing him against his bedroom wall a few days after his arrival and reminding Saruhiko through fluttering lashes that there are many ways to serve one’s King, the warm pressure of his leg between Saruhiko’s leaving no question as to what he meant). Saruhiko knows this, of course – better than most, even – but he had sort of assumed that was a Blue Clan thing, as he knows Homra never partook in those types of relationships (at least, not with more than one person at once). But it seems Yukari and Nagare, at least, have no qualms about inviting him into their bed, and who is Saruhiko to deny an offer that has the potential to make his mission much easier?

Because he _is_ doing this for the mission, of course. If he happens to take a smug sort of pleasure in a flushed Nagare watching them from across the room, and if Yukari happens to be both the most beautiful man and the most generous lover Saruhiko has ever been with – well, then that is simply the icing on top of the cake. 

Saruhiko can't say he minds taking one (or two) for the team, every once in awhile.

Besides, Yukari seems to genuinely _enjoy_ this - if the noises he's making, muffled only by Saruhiko’s aching cock in his mouth, and his own leaking arousal are any indication. His cock is just as pretty and velvety-soft to the touch as the rest of him, and Saruhiko can admit to loving the feel of it as he takes it in hand, stroking slowly and letting his thighs be guided apart by Yukari's hands as the older man takes him deeper, and he leans up to run his tongue over Yukari’s hole.

Yukari lets out a long moan at this, pressing back into Saruhiko’s mouth, and Saruhiko hears Nagare gasp from his chair. Saruhiko had been confused at first, why the Green King preferred not to participate directly but to watch, instead; but he thinks he understands now: Nagare is watching Yukari, mostly, and Saruhiko thinks, _oh_. It makes him want to make this as good for Yukari as possible, because the two of them, both usually so calm and in control, making such lewd noises – in part because of _him_ – turns him on a lot more than he would have expected. Not to mention they are both very, very attractive, especially like this.

And at the same time, however much he is enjoying this, he’s also pulling one over both of their heads, _and_ getting paid for it?! Saruhiko smirks as he presses an open-mouthed kiss against Yukari’s hole; this is almost too good to be true.

Saruhiko had planned to just sort of go with the flow, to follow Nagare’s unspoken leadership over the situation, but he is starting to get so close he’s shaking (Yukari is a _very_ generous lover), and he can feel that Yukari isn’t much better off. With a last dip of his tongue, he pulls out of Yukari, replacing his mouth with two fingers and crooking them downward as he turns to catch Nagare’s gaze.

Nagare looks – sort of gone, especially compared to how Saruhiko is used to seeing him, his eyes blown and fluttering as he watches Yukari, and he's letting out quiet gasps every time his lover moans, every time he hollows his cheeks over Saruhiko. It takes him a minute to notice Saruhiko watching him, by which time Saruhiko is trembling with desire, with the need to be told what to do, to come or to wait or to do _something_. Nagare seems to understand, because he nods to Saruhiko and calls in a quiet but authoritative voice, “Yukari.”

Yukari pulls off of Saruhiko, kissing his head before turning to face Nagare, the right side of his face pressed all along Saruhiko’s now-throbbing cock. They exchange a quick glance and then Yukari climbs off him, getting to his feet and offering his hand to Saruhiko, who scoffs at it before getting up on his own. Yukari smirks at him, taking his hand anyway and guiding him to kneel a couple of feet from where Nagare sits as Yukari himself settles between Nagare’s legs, leaving Saruhiko behind him.

Nagare reaches down to pet Yukari’s hair, stroking his cheeks gently before guiding his head forward towards the obvious erection under his robe. Yukari throws a glance over his shoulder, says, “You may enter me at your leisure, Fushimi-kun,” and Saruhiko scoffs again at his word choice even as Yukari lowers his head to mouth at his master’s arousal.

The sight is – very hot, Saruhiko has to admit, as his cock throbs in agreement and he leans down over Yukari’s back, kissing down his spine as one hand reaches around to stroke him (no one has ever accused Saruhiko of not being a generous lover, either). With the other hand, he searches the floor for his pair of discarded pants and the condom he keeps there. Finally finding it in the front pocket, he tears it open with his teeth, rolling it on and pushing forward into Yukari’s perineum in the same motion.

Yukari has gotten Nagare out of his robe and taken him into his talented mouth, and he moans around his king as Saruhiko lines himself up and presses against Yukari’s entrance. He isn’t sure what he waits for, then – reassurance, maybe, that this is definitely what they want – but he gets it when the older man presses back against him impatiently, and then Nagare's half-lidded eyes meet his at the same time, and that's all the encouragement Saruhiko needs to finally, _finally_ slide into Yukari where he is still slick and open with Saruhiko's saliva.

He doesn’t waste any time, starting up a slow rhythm as Yukari lets out another moan and starts blowing Nagare in earnest. Nagare’s eyes are flicking between Yukari’s face and the place where Saruhiko has begun pounding into him in earnest, and he looks caught between keeping up some semblance of control and letting himself go completely. Saruhiko decides to make that decision for him, pitching his body forward and changing the angle of his hips so he’ll press into Yukari’s spot. The sound Yukari makes is something like a choked-off moan, and his hands move from their place at the base of Nagare’s cock to take his master’s hands and guide them to his hair. Nagare takes the hint, looking overwhelmed, and laces his fingers into his vassal’s hair, and then Yukari is being fucked from the front and the back, bobbing his head and swallowing around Nagare as he grinds his ass back into Saruhiko’s hips and clenches around him.

The sight of them is too hot, and Saruhiko will not last like this, so he keeps up his speed but begins thrusting harder, deeper into Yukari, hitting his prostate on every thrust. At least he has his experience with this to fall back on, or he doesn’t think he would be able to focus on Yukari’s (and by extension, Nagare’s) pleasure as well as his own when he is this far gone. He wants Yukari to finish first, though, so he leans forward even more, draping his front along Yukari’s back and reaching to stroke his leaking arousal. He is so hard it must ache. Saruhiko can tell he is close, as he is trembling and seems unaware of the sounds he is making; but it is Nagare who surprises them both and, as Yukari moans when Saruhiko brushes hard against his prostate, comes with a gasp down Yukari’s throat, panting and gripping long hair so hard it must sting. Yukari, of course, is so pleased at bringing his king to his peak that he probably would have come then even if Saruhiko hadn’t been circling a thumb over the crown of his cock, but either way he follows soon after, clenching around Saruhiko and trembling with the force of his orgasm, whining around Nagare, whom he has kept in his mouth throughout it all. Saruhiko, more turned on than he can remember ever being by the sight of them, groans and comes into Yukari on an in-thrust almost as an afterthought, closing his eyes and letting Yukari grind back into him as he rides out the end of his release.

They come down together, Yukari still shaking a little and suckling the head of Nagare’s softening cock. Saruhiko doesn’t realize he is still thumbing Yukari’s slit until he gasps out, “Ah, Fushimi-kun,” and tries to move his hips away from his hand. Saruhiko chuckles, pressing a last kiss to Yukari’s back before pulling out and leaning back against the base of the bed, rolling off the condom and tying it off before tossing it aside. He watches as Nagare softly wipes the remnants of his release off of his lover’s face, and as Yukari returns the gesture, reaching up to caress his king’s cheek before leaning up for a kiss.

Perhaps this isn’t what he had been expecting when he was ordered to join jungle. But these two really are beautiful together, Saruhiko thinks, reaching to halfheartedly pull his pants over his legs. He might as well take advantage of their interest in him.

He needs to find his PDA and make his report to the Captain for the day. _How is the mission going, Fushimi-kun?_ , Munakata will ask. And Saruhiko will tell him, honestly, that the mission has been…quite successful, so far. For now, though, his gaze focuses on Yukari and Nagare’s mouths, locked in a slow kiss, their hands in each other’s hair, and then he watches as they break the kiss and turn in unison to look at him, the promising smile on Yukari's face almost enough to get him interested again, already.

Saruhiko smirks back. A successful mission, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god the ending is so bad and i'm not even sorry  
> anyway if you got this far then thank you for putting up with my shit ^.^
> 
> leave a comment, save a life


End file.
